El lirio blanco
by Leanne Black
Summary: Severus recibe una carta que cambiara su vida pero la leerá demasiado tarde y lo único que puede hacer es dejar un lirio blanco en una tumba blanca


LA CARTA

La noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora, el señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado por el niño que vivió, tal y como lo había nombrado la prensa. La gente salía de sus casas a festejar, ya no corrían ningún peligro, ahora todo era felicidad, bueno, para casi todos

Un hombre encapuchado recorría las calles a un paso acelerado, le urgía llegar a su destino. El paisaje era bastante desolador, era un barrió industrial, un tanto abandonado, un letrero en lo alto de un edificio rezaba Calle de las Hilanderas, llego hasta una casa que estaba hasta el final de la calle y entró en ella.

Desesperado comenzó a revolver todo lo que había en ella, lo que buscaba era realmente importante, necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que fuera más tarde, ya había esperado más de lo suficiente, buscó hasta que por fin lo encontró.

Una carta con la estilizada letra de Lily Evans estaba colocada a modo de separador en un viejo libro de pociones. Snape recordaba perfectamente como es que esa carta había ido a parar a sus manos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche fría y ventosa para tratarse del verano, era como si el tiempo vaticinara los malos momentos que es avecinaban sobre el mundo mágico. Severus Snape caminaba impaciente de un lado para otro a lo largo de un claro en un bosque, había sido citado en ese lugar por alguien a quien francamente no quería ver.

---Lamento haberte hecho esperar Severus--- la tranquila voz de Albus Dumbledore hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Snape se erizaran

---No entiendo su urgencia de encontrarse conmigo, ya le di mis informes--- contesto secamente Snape

---Si, lo hiciste

--- ¿Qué es lo que esta insinuando? ¿Qué no le di la información completa? ¿Se da cuenta de que si me descubren estoy muerto?--- pregunto enojado Severus, el anciano parecía no tener en cuenta esas circunstancias

---Conozco a la perfección los peligros en los que te encuentras pero lo que tengo que darte es algo muy urgente y estoy seguro que te agradara recibirlo--- continuo pasiblemente el anciano profesor

--- ¿Y qué es eso tan urgente que no podía esperar un par de días?

---Esto--- dijo tendiéndole una carta

--- ¿Qué es eso? Una especie de broma o es que quiere que le lleve esta carta al señor Tenebroso de su parte

---No, es para ti, de Lily

--- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ella me escribiría una carta a mí? No, no usted no pudo decírselo--- dijo horrorizado Snape

---Si, si lo hice y ella me pidió que te entregara esto, tómalo

Snape tomo la carta y de inmediato reconoció la estilizada letra de la que alguna vez fuera su amiga y la mujer que amó con todo el corazón

---Ella quería entregártela en persona pero era muy peligroso que saliera, así que me pidió que yo te la entregara--- le informo Dumbledore

---Potter…

---James no lo sabe y tampoco sabe que tú eres el espía, solamente lo sabe Lily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape no había querido leer esa carta por temor a que Voldemort pudiera descubrirlo y la había escondido por los mismos motivos pero ahora ya no había nada que temer, por fin sabría lo que contenía, con dedos temblorosos la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Severus:_

_Gracias_

_En verdad no tengo otra palabra para expresar lo que has hecho por nosotros, gracias a ti mi familia esta a salvo, siempre supe que detrás de ese caparazón que creaste para protegerte estaba el niño dulce y amable que me enseño mis primeros hechizos de magia y que me hizo ver que era especial. Nunca conocí a otra persona como tú y nunca la conoceré, tú fuiste mi primer amigo y siempre te voy a querer._

_Se que tuvimos malos momentos y que al final terminamos separados pero esto no hace más que demostrarme que sigues siendo la misma persona que conocí en mi infancia, ese amigo que me hizo feliz y que quiero mucho._

_Severus, se que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, se que nuestra amistad sufrió un severa quebradura en Hogwarts y que nunca logró reponerse pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca deje de quererte y estimarte porque sabía como eras y conocía tú comportamiento, siempre te alejabas de aquellos que sentías que te iban a lastimar y lamento con todo mi corazón, lamento haberte causado un daño que hasta el día de hoy no he podido remendar._

_Se que ahora suena como una tontería, pero me gustaría poder regresar a aquella noche en donde nos alejamos para siempre y escucharte, darte la oportunidad de explicarme, de volver a recuperar nuestra ahora perdida amistad, fui una tonta porque nunca quise que nuestra amistad terminara pero pudo más mi orgullo y ahora me arrepiento, pero también se que aún no es demasiado tarde, que aún podemos recomenzar nuestra amistad, porque estoy convencida de que Voldemort va a caer y entonces podremos ser libres y felices._

_Por favor Severus cuídate, mantente a salvo y no comprometas tú situación con Voldemort, no quiero que te pase nada malo, se que ahora no me crees pero en verdad te quiero y yo se que tú me quieres y es por eso que me preocupo por ti._

_Te quiero mucho amigo y me muero de ganas de volver a verte, espero que tú también sientas lo mismo, te mando una foto de mi y de Harry, espero que te guste_

_Con todo mi cariño_

_Lily_

Severus termino de leer la carta con lagrimas en los ojos, Lily aún lo quería y quería que fueran de nuevo amigos y ahora no lo podrían ser porque ella estaba muerta, miró la fotografía y no pudo ver más allá de la sonrisa de su amiga, aquella sonrisa que ahora no volvería a ver nunca más.

El único consuelo que le quedaba ahora era que su única amiga lo había querido siempre, aún después de su separación y que no murió odiándolo como el siempre pensó que lo haría.

Guardo la carta de nuevo en su sobre y tomo la fotografía y con extremo cuidado recorto la imagen del pequeño Harry para simplemente dejar a Lily, la única persona que alguna vez había querido, sin miramientos tiro a la basura la parte en la que aparecía Harry.

*****

Era un día lluvioso, casi un centenar de paraguas se alzaban en el pequeño cementerio del Valle de Godric, dos nuevas tumbas eran la razón de semejante congregación a pesar de haber un clima tan malo.

La ceremonia duro alrededor de una hora, espacio entre el cual los dolientes escucharon al encargado de realizarla y después a los altos mandos del Ministero, al profesor Dumbledore y al único amigo sobreviviente de la pareja: Remus Lupin, poco a poco los presentes se fueron marchando hasta quedar completamente vació.

Una figura borrosa por la lluvia se había quedado apartada del resto de la multitud, no quería llamar la atención y no se acerco sino hasta que ya no hubo nadie cerca para verlo

Severus Snape estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, ya no tenía nada en ese mundo. Camino lentamente por las hileras de tumbas, sabía perfectamente el lugar donde descansaba su amiga pero quería retrasar el último encuentro lo más posible hasta que por fin llego, la tumba de mármol blanco le daba la bienvenida, se arrodillo y leyó lo que hay ponía:

_JAMES POTTER_

_NACIDO EL 27 DE MARZO DE 1960_

_MURIÓ EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981_

_LILY POTTER_

_NACIDA EL 30 DE ENERO DE 1960_

_MURIÓ EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DE 1981_

_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte._

"Típico de Dumbledore", pensó al leer lo que estaba escrito, miró fijamente el nombre de su amiga, recordando sus momentos juntos, los momentos felices

---Yo también te quiero Lily--- dijo dejando un lirio blanco sobre la tumba antes de desaparecer en medio de la lluvia.


End file.
